


the words i cannot reach are disappearing like a flood

by hwiyounqie



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, YG treasure box - Freeform, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwiyounqie/pseuds/hwiyounqie
Summary: Byounggon can't really put his finger on when he first started catching feelings for his best friend.





	the words i cannot reach are disappearing like a flood

**Author's Note:**

> hi,, so this is like the first thing i've ever published on ao3 and i'm so? nervous?? jsnckdf
> 
> also this is purely self-indulgent bc i love my gonsuk babies uwu & there're like no fics for these cuties on this site so,,
> 
> also also i feel so? honoured?? to write for a tag that doesn't exist i'm??

Byounggon can’t really put his finger on when he first started catching feelings for his best friend.

If he thinks about it long enough, he assumes they’ve just been _there_ for quite a while now. They’re simply just living under his skin. They’ve built a house in his veins and seem to disdain leaving it, like a stubborn toddler refusing to share his toys. And when he thinks about it even more he believes it probably was and still is impossible for him to not like Hyunsuk a little more than one would deem necessary between friends, especially when he’s been spending the greater part of his days with said boy for most of his life as a trainee now.

As the days tick by, Byounggon finds his emotions for the tiny, meagre boy he’s known for roughly three years, growing, manifesting into something he knows he won’t have control over sooner or later unless he puts an end to them while he still has the chance. Byounggon knows the cost of Hyunsuk ever finding out about his feelings and he would rather jump off a twenty-two storey building than ever risk losing something as precious as his friendship with Hyunsuk.

But that doesn’t stop him from staring at the dark blonde a little longer than he usually would. It doesn’t stop Byounggon’s heart from racing a hundred miles per second every time Hyunsuk reaches out and squeezes the elder’s hand. It doesn’t stop him from committing the image of the younger throwing his head back and laughing, eyes forming into tiny crescents, at one of the taller one’s lame jokes to memory. It doesn’t stop a small part of the Byounggon’s heart from secretly hoping, wishing, that maybe, just _maybe_ , Hyunsuk reciprocates his feelings.

And when he’s safe under the covers of his bed in the darkness of the night, Byounggon lets himself imagine that Hyunsuk has feelings for him too. He holds onto the little moments they share with one another as evidence; the confidential smiles, lingering touches, cuddles, inside jokes and so much more. It is at times like those when Byounggon has the sudden confidence to confront Hyunsuk about how he feels and it lasts for a good two minutes until Byounggon settles for forever being Hyunsuk’s shoulder to lean on rather than being able to kiss him whenever he would want to. 

Byounggon and Hyunsuk are the only ones left in the training room. It is almost nearing one A.M. on a chilly week-night during winter. The rest of Team A had called it a day about an hour ago and headed to the dorms after the trainees had practiced the tough choreography for the upcoming monthly evaluation several times. Initially, it was only Byounggon who had insisted on staying back for a few more hours to work on the lyrics for his individual rap evaluation which then reminded Hyunsuk that he should work on his too. 

So that is how the two found themselves like this; Byounggon sitting with his back against the wall opposite to the mirror in the practice room while Hyunsuk lay on the wooden floor with his head resting in the black-haired boy’s lap, their respective notebooks and pens in hand. 

Byounggon blamed the fatigue and weariness in his bones that caused him to zone out and end up looking at the boy lying in his lap out of every other place in the room, though deep down he knew it was anything but. Now that he was already in this situation, he couldn’t help but admire Hyunsuk’s features for the umpteenth time. His eyebrows pulled together in thought, his plump lips mumbling some the lyrics over and over as his pen gently tapped against the rough texture of the paper. 

_Ten seconds. Fifteen. Thirty._ Byounggon knows he’s staring but he can’t find it in himself to stop. He lets himself be enamored by the latter’s dark brown orbs and watches as his eyelashes flutter slightly when he blinks. His eyes follow Hyunsuk’s perfectly shaped nose and stout cheeks and then his tiny fingers wrapped around the pen and Byounggon is in awe.

It reminds him of that one time during practice when amidst all the exhaustion the six trainees were feeling, Seunghun randomly ejaculated how his hands were pretty big. Byounggon has no recollection of how they all ended up comparing the sizes of their hands with one another after that but that’s exactly what happened. What he does remember though is how he and Junkyu turned out to have longer fingers than the rest with Yedam and Hyunsuk having the smallest. He also remembers Doyoung teasing them both by labeling them with “baby hands” causing the trio to uselessly bicker with the two elders trying (but failing) to defend themselves and the youngest to guffaw at their defeat. 

The memory makes a soft chuckle escape Byounggon lips and it isn’t until Hyunsuk points it out that the dark haired boy realizes it even happened in the first place. He guesses Hyunsuk wouldn’t have even heard him at all if a) silence hadn’t taken over the huge expanse of the practicing room and b) they weren’t the only ones here, sitting so close may he add.

“What’s so funny?” Hyunsuk quietly asks, turning his head towards Byounggon, curiosity in his eyes.

Caught off-guard, Byounggon blurts a timid, “Nothing” under his breath.

Hyunsuk looks at him for a couple more seconds, perhaps attempting to read his expression, and Byounggon doesn’t know why but he’s holding his breath as those ethereal brown orbs peer into his own eyes. A thousand thoughts Byounggon isn’t able to decipher pop in and out of his mind all at once. Hyunsuk looks at him in a way that makes Byounggon feel special, makes him feel like he is the only person Hyunsuk cares about this way.

And then Hyunsuk is looking away mumbling a quiet, “If you say so” and Byounggon just wills himself to not utter a single word, too scared to spill something he’s been trying to so hard not to let out.

Suddenly, it’s like one of those bold moments again. Only this time he isn’t in the dim room at the dorm in bed, only this time Byounggon isn’t convinced it’s just wishful thinking after all. This time he’s sure. He’s determined. 

He inhales, and then exhales. “Hyunsuk?” he calls out, softly. 

Hyunsuk responds with a hum and then glances up at Byounggon.

_It’s now or never._

“I think I’m in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this shitty fic. kudos & comments would be highly appreciated <33
> 
> come yell @ me about ygtb on twt @hwiyounqie (bc i'm still pretty new to this and idk how to add the external link thingie djkdf)


End file.
